A Completely Normal St Patrick's Day
by danceee15
Summary: A completely normal St. Patrick's Day. At least in the Potter household. Post DH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you really think I would be writing stories on fanfiction? No. I would be enjoying a lovely view of Big Ben from my penthouse apartment. **

**a/n: Hey everyone. It's me again and back with a completely normal St. Patrick's Day. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and I hope you enjoy this!**

The sun rose above the Potter household as the people of the house awoke to begin their daily lives full of chaos and care. Unusually, there were no screams or swearing as the family gathered around the breakfast table. It was a quiet affair…strangely. Each family member was unnerved at the sudden calmness that had replaced their losing fight for silence. It was as if someone had cast a spell upon them that forced them to behave calmly and collected. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed young Lily Potter. Harry was shaken out of his peaceful slumber as his daughter ran around the house screaming her head off. Everybody was awake. The aroma of burnt eggs filled the air and the clumsiness of Albus was easily heard. Harry walked to the kitchen only to find, to his dismay, Lily blubbering to her mum about how James had told her that the leprechauns were coming after her.

"Now Lily dear, leprechauns are perfectly peaceful. They wouldn't hurt you."

"JAMES! IF YOU EVERY DO THAT AGAIN…"

"Sorry Mum. I couldn't help it. Hey Albie! Leprechauns are coming after you."

"MUUUUUUUUUUUM! LEPRECHAUNS ARE COMING AFTER ME!?

Ginny sighed in an effort to console herself. It was to no avail. Every holiday was a nightmare in the Potter household.

**a/n: I am sorry there are no mishaps yet but I really wanted an intro out. Next chapter will be…strange. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be writing Harry Potter 8. **

**a/n: Hello! I'm back again. A strange disease called writer's block has infected my mind. I know what I want to happen I just don't know how. This chapter may seem choppy and random because I couldn't figure out a smooth transition. Enjoy! Hopefully.**

The news was astounding. The news was horrifying. The news was ghastly. The news caused Harry to swear loudly, "MERLIN'S BOXERS!" The news caused Ginny to tremble in fear. The news cause James to scream…in delight? The news was the brother-in-laws were coming. Not the boring one. Or the practical one. The twin ones were coming and St. Patrick's Day was their testing day for April's Fools. Plus the fact that they were coming in five minutes didn't help. Suddenly, they appeared clutching a loud angry box. The box was very noticeably livid as it was cursing…in an Irish accent? Ginny was not pleased.

"GET THAT BOX OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW! GET RID OF THE CONTENTS. GET RID OF THE BOX. JUST GET RID OF IT ALL!"

George whispered to his twin. "Reckon she's mad?" Fred replied.

"I believe so."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Well, she did tell us to get rid of the contents." George caught on.

"But she didn't specify where."

Fred and George apparated quickly, in their haste leaving George's other ear behind.

"Sorry bout that," he said as he reattached his ear. And then he was gone.

Harry was still frozen in shock at the news until something captured his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something green, fuzzy…and watching Muggle basketball? Harry had installed a TV to keep up with the American March Madness season. Turning slowly he gawked at the green and fuzzy thing cheering on UPENN as the dribbled the ball up the court. "GO PENN! BEAT UM TO THE GROUND! SLAM DUNK THAT BALL! ANYTHING ORANGE DOESN'T DERSERVE TO BE TREATED NICLY. GREEN IS A BETTER COLOR!" shouted the clover. It puffed away at it's cigar as Penn shot, all the while shouting encouragement from Harry's special chair right in front of the telly. By now the whole family was enraptured by the clover's strange behavior.

"Mum," Lily whispered, "do clovers normally do that?'

" No Lily dear," Ginny whispered back, covering the young girl's eyes and ears so as to protect her from the evils of blatant disregard for sportmanship and obsessive sports fans.**(a/n: I'm guilty of that. American football anyone?) **The clover uttered a long string of swears and curses and disappeared with a bang.

"Thought I left something behind," said George from behind Ginny.

"Bad time is it?" asked Fred as Ginny turned on the twins, screaming curses and swear words, much resembling the clover.

"Wonder how they got the idea for that clover?" mused Harry. Unfortunately for him, Ginny heard but it was not worthy of her attention as she got ever closer to Fred and George. Suddenly, the family was roused from their shock and moved on with their daily lives, unperturbed by the sound of screaming little girl**s**.

**a/n: Who wonders what was in the box? Guess. All will be revealed next chapter as the biggest prank of them all haunt the Potter household. Spring Break is coming soon so I will be writing a special edition Easter story.**


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Reviewers, reviewers, where art thou reviewers

**A/n: Reviewers, reviewers, where art thou reviewers. I only had one reviewer (thanks lovesreading2) for the last chapter. This was extremely disheartening (not to sound whiny). PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED CRITICISM. Wow. I never thought I**

**would say that. In this story I decided to just dive into the prank. Spring Break is coming up so I will be updating more after Friday. The Easter edition of A Completely Normal will be coming to fanfiction soon. **

"MUM!! THE LEPHRECAUHNS ARE COMING FOR ME!" wailed Lily, sounding surprisingly like Fred and George the last time they were seen.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO THEY ARE NOT!" screamed Ginny. Suddenly, Ginny heard a droning sound coming from Lily's bedroom. As she got closer and closer, the droning became many little voices shrieking curses in Irish accents. It sounded like…

"GET OF ME YU LITTLE WITCH" and

"O'BLIMEY IS THAT A VEELA!" (it was referring to a picture of Victorie and Ginny) and…

"AYE! I DO BELIEVE IT IS. CARE FOR A PINT?" Carefully, Ginny pushed the door open only to wish she hadn't opened it in the first place and wasn't related to Fred and George. Leprechauns were zooming around the little girl's room, destroying all that was in their path. Seeing as the Leprechauns hadn't laid of the potatoes, this was most of the room. Their little green hats waved viciously as they invaded the room. When, they spied the door, they flew towards it, sprinkling gold in their wake. Before Ginny could stop them, they were gone. Probably to wreak havoc in the household. Not the Potters needed anymore. Ginny sighed and quickly screamed as she almost stumbled on a passed out leprechaun. She sighed again and headed to the door, carrying the leprechaun upside down between her forefingers. It seemed the Potter household had been invaded by leprechauns.

**A/n: I know short but I have an extreme case of writers block. I'm not even sure if the Easter edition will come out. What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Let's just say that if I owned Harry Potter, I would certainly not be writing on fanfiction

**Disclaimer: Let's just say that if I owned Harry Potter, I would certainly not be writing on fanfiction.**

**a/n: One reviewer again! Thank you lovesreading2 but if you are reading this story please review. Right now I don't care if it's anonymous. Easter is coming soon so a new story is to. After that, there aren't many holidays so anybody have ideas?**

Harry Potter turned around to face his family. He had barricaded the family into his study so they wouldn't have to deal with the leprechauns right away. "BLOODY 

!" he erupted, finally. **(a/n: Me again. This is a K rated fic so I deleted the curse word**) "WHO…" he started to say but it was so obvious he trailed off in the middle of his sentence. Harry was so preoccupied he didn't notice James sneaking closer to his desk. Lily was crying, Albus was staring off into the distance and Ginny was muttering curses under her breath, probably preparing for Fred and George. James inched closer and closer. He (James) started rummaging through Harry's desk and found a sheet of blank parchment. Quickly slipping it into his pocket, he hurried back to his father who was winding down and searching for possible solutions. James would ask Fred and George what it was later, provided they survived their inevitable encounter with Ginny. 

Harry wasn't particularly surprised at the leprechaun invasion. It was exactly something Fred and George would pull; it was just that the solution was evading him. How was he supposed to think when he green? Wait. He was green. So were Ginny, Albus, James (who looked suspicious) and Lily. Even the walls were green. He quickly crossed to the window and looked out. Everything was green until the Potter property ended. The ending of green was quite obvious and stood out clearly. Probably because there weren't any clovers there. Clovers? It seemed Harry's lawn was covered in clovers, very much reminding him of the Irish tents during the Quidditch World Cup. Not a shade of yellow peeped out among the green. It was all green. Admittedly, nice shades of green but still green. Who could have done this? Who could have come close enough? His thoughts were answered by Ginny. "FRED AND GEORGE!" 

**a/n: This fic is almost done. I will probably have one more chapter. I might post the Easter fic after Easter because I'm working on this one a lot. How about an April Fool's Day fic?**


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Thank you so much for reviewing

**a/n: Thank you so much for reviewing! I started writing this chapter as soon as I saw your reviews. This is the last chapter. I'm probably going to write the Easter story tomorrow so look for A Completely Normal Easter tomorrow. Thank you lovesreading2, matoakawide, the copper kettle, and ****Xx.siriusly.lily.xX!**

A very angry Ginny had braved the crowds of leprechauns and found Fred and George. It took only one curse before they lifted the spell and the Potter household was restored to its many colors. Still, the Potters were still plagued by the tiny drunk leprechauns. The leprechauns couldn't comprehend sound reasoning and negotiating in their state so they remained. Currently, Harry was locked in his study, along with the family, trying to figure out what to do about the issue at hand. He was going through all the "myths" and "stories" which were actually historical facts and historical fiction. However, they provided no solution. Only if you wanted to get their gold. Harry would have to create one. Suddenly, a wand went off in his head. He had a solution.

The leprechauns left quickly. Their slurred words echoed as the stumbled (while flying) away from the Potter household. A multitude of colors arched over them. (It's a rainbow) The leprechauns flew away in the direction of the rainbow. They were heard singing a bad rendition of Somewhere Over The Rainbow and exclaiming "Where me Lucky Charms?" and "Where is me gold buffoon?" Hopefully, they wouldn't be back. After all, there is no end of a rainbow. Or is there? It is the wizarding world after all. 

A week later, Ginny sighed. Easter was coming soon and she probably had to take the many curses on Fred and George. To bad she didn't know how. (At least that's what she told them) All of a sudden, she heard a noise. "OY! WHERE THE 'ELL AM I?" it said. Ginny sighed again for it seemed, the millionth time.

**a/n: Done! Thank you reviewers. I hope you read my next story. **


End file.
